1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to container openers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self sizing strap wrench apparatus to be utilized for securing a circular object, such as a container jar, in a fixed position while screwing or unscrewing a lid or top threadably engaged thereupon.
2. General Background
In the present state of the art, the problem is often encountered in the opening of containers with screw-type lids, such as jars or the like; particularly, people who do not have the strength to break the seal, such as the elderly, women and children. It is found there is a need for a simple and reliable means to conduct such a chore for any individual so as to eliminate this problem.
There are certain devices now on the market such as the vee notch and cam-lock under cabinet, which attempt to solve the problem, but suffer from certain shortcomings; for example, such as being hazardous. These types are hazardous because, they require the user to hold the container in position while turning the container. If the container is glass the camaable principle of these devices creates point loading often resulting in breakage, leading to sever lacerations to the user or contaminating the contents with broken glass.
There have been certain patents granted in the art which address these concern, the most pertinent that were found being as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 710,606; 2,718,800; and 2,937,548 seems to indicate that container opening devices of the strap wrench type have proven to be the most successful method for conforming to different size containers and lids. Various methods are employed to secure such devices once a grip has been affected. In the patent to Pagett, the cam-lock principle is used wherein a fixed and a movable abutment is used in conjunction with a camable leaver attached to a fixed base plate to affect the gripping of a jar. A friction buckle arrangement is implemented along with a second handle for removing the lid.
The patents to Olson and McKim improved on the Pagett design by eliminating the fixed base and lower camable lever. These two principles make the assumption that the user could easily apply adequate force by turning the container, while the lid is being securely held in a fixed position. Both Olson and McKim as well as Pagett require the user to bring the container to the apparatus. Olson and McKim further requires that the container be held in one hand while adjusting the strap loop around the container lid. This is a tricky maneuver even for the most agile person when the container is wet, large or of unusual shape.
A patent to Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,801 anticipated the foregoing problem, however, he failed to incorporate the teachings of Pagett, Olson, or McKim. The Morrison apparatus utilizes a friction pad both top and bottom for griping the container and the lid. Removal of the container lid depends entirely on the friction pad's ability to grip circular objects. The size limitation of any given apparatus and its lack of ability to provide a positive grip on wet, irregular shaped or smooth containers and their lids prevent the device from performing the feats of the present invention.